


the unsteady heart

by crypsis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypsis/pseuds/crypsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last year of high school, Semi meets someone unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the unsteady heart

There's something strange about the boy who sits beside Semi.

He's the new kid, Semi knows, and that in itself raises a few questions. Transferring schools in the last year of high school isn't very common, though it's not unheard of. But that's not it - there's something else that Semi can't quite put his finger on. Outwardly, the boy - Tendou, Semi remembers, Tendou Satori -  is unremarkable, neither extraordinarily handsome nor homely, though he has a muted liveliness about him that draws the eye. His hair is perhaps his most notable feature, red-brown, slicked back and spiked up, and Semi finds himself staring.

The longer he stares, the more he thinks he's imagining it, whatever it was. Tendou's a little fidgety, always drumming his fingers on the desk or tapping his toe and glancing out the window every so often, but there's really nothing that explains the strange feeling of wariness that had washed over Semi a few moments ago. Nevertheless, he keeps looking. It's a hell of a lot more interesting than whatever's going on in the lesson, anyways. Tendou has nice hands, long calloused fingers, but even Semi has to admit that his notes are terribly messy.

Without a warning, Tendou suddenly turns, whipping around to look at Semi and making him jump. Tendou's eyes are bright, sharp, and he holds Semi's gaze for a few tentative moments before breaking into a grin.

Taking notes suddenly sounds like a great idea, and Semi dives into it with ardour, trying to will his cheeks to stop burning. It kind of serves him right, he supposes, for being such a creep. Lesson learned, then. He won't do it again, at least not in the next fifteen minutes.

Beside him, Tendou lets out a soft huff of laughter, barely audible but just loud enough for him to hear.

 

When lunch starts, Semi is about to go over to where Yamagata and Oohira are sitting, but someone taps him on the shoulder. He half-knows who it is even before he turns to look, and there's a strange mix of dread and hopefulness in his stomach.

"Hey," says Tendou. "Can I eat lunch with you?" He's grinning, because he already knows the answer to his question, the smug bastard.

Semi doesn't look away this time. He shrugs. "Okay."

If possible, Tendou's grin gets even bigger, and he pulls his chair over to Semi's desk. "Thanks," he says, sitting down. "I'm Tendou Satori."

"I know," says Semi, remembering Tendou's halfhearted introduction at the front of the class. "I'm Semi."

"Semi," Tendou repeats. "Nice to meet you, Semi. I like your hair."

"Uh, thanks," Semi says.

"Your face, too." Tendou actually narrows his eyes at him, like Semi's some kind of scientific specimen or something. "Good bone structure." 

Semi doesn't really know what to say to that. "I -"

"Do you read manga?" Tendou keeps going, and his gaze is so direct that Semi's beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Not really, no," he manages.

"Pity," Tendou says, sighing. "You seemed like a cool guy."

"Well," says Semi, a bit affronted, "I'm sorry to disappoint."

Tendou looks surprised. "No, no," he says hurriedly. "I mean, you're still cool. But like not as cool as you could've been, you know?"

"Thanks?" Semi tries to ignore Yamagata staring at him from across the room.

"Yeah," says Tendou. "Don't worry about it. It's better this way, actually. I'll just force you to read the stuff I like."

Semi doesn't really know what to say. Part of him is slightly offended, and the other part is just strangely amused. Well, the guy certainly isn't shy, just weird as hell, with a lack of boundaries. Maybe he's trying to get back at Semi for all the staring.

"Yeah," Tendou continues, almost to himself. He looks pleased. "That sounds good. Where do you live?"

Semi barely has time to give out his address before Tendou's eyes widen, and he lets out a pleased little laugh.

"We live really close!" he says. And then, "Can we walk home together?"

Okay, this is kind of getting out of hand now. Maybe he really is trying to get back at Semi for the staring. "Listen," Semi says, trying not to sound too exasperated or mortified. "I'm sorry for staring at you for so long, okay? I didn't mean to be a creep. But like, can you lay off?"

Tendou looks at him, wide-eyed. "Oh," he says, after a moment. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Semi blinks. This is not what he expected. "Oh." And then, "Okay." He should probably slip in an apology somewhere there, but it doesn't quite make its way out.

"Sorry," Tendou says, a little more gently. "Wow, I was being kind of weird, huh?"

Semi kind of feels like an asshole now. The kid really just has no social tact. "No," he says. "No, it's alright. You just surprised me a bit."

"Yeah." Tendou grimaces a little. "I'm working on it."

Now Semi really feels like an asshole. "You know," he says awkwardly, "We can walk home together. You know, if you really want to."

Tendou brightens at that. "I knew it," he says, beginning to smile again. "You're a cool guy. I feel like we could be really good friends, you know?"

Semi feels his lips twitch upwards at that. At times like this, it's a little hard to believe that the guy's around his age. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Tendou says. "It's like an instinctual thing. Don't you feel it?"

"Well -"

"That's fine," Tendou says, grinning. "Just give it time. I've got good instincts."

"You're pretty self-confident," Semi notes with a small smile.

Tendou hums, taking his lunch out of his bag. "Well, it's not baseless self-confidence. You were staring, after all."

Semi's about to say something, but before he can, someone flicks him in the ear.

"Wow, Semi," Yamagata says, a note of amusement in his voice. "I can't believe you ditched us for the new kid. Ice cold, dude. "

"You got me there," Semi says. "Consider our lunch-buddy contract void. I'm tired of hearing you talk about your girlfriend all the time. So is Oohira, but he's too nice to admit it."

"Asshole," Yamagata says, pulling a spare chair up to the desk. "You can't run from us."

"No," Semi says, smiling. "Looks like I can't. Where's Oohira?"

"Vending machine," Yamagata says. His eyes flick to Tendou. "New guy?"

"Tendou," says Semi.

"I'm Yamagata," Yamagata says. "Nice hair, dude."

Tendou, who's been watching the entire exchange with wide, curious eyes, relaxes a bit. "Thanks!" he says. "You too."

They both laugh. Semi just looks on, amused. It must be a spiked-hair thing.

"So are we moving here now?" It's Oohira, back from the vending machine with a drink in hand, as calm and implacable as ever. "And did I hear something about hair?"

Yamagata looks up. "Semi ditched us for the new guy, so we're taking over his desk."

"Ah," Oohira says, pulling up a seat. "Sounds reasonable."

"Four people is too much for one desk," Semi says. "Let's kick out Yamagata whenever he starts talking about his girlfriend."

"Why?" asks Tendou. "I wanna hear about his girlfriend."

"Not after two months of it, you won't," Semi says.

Yamagata looks a bit scandalized.

Oohira clears his throat. "Anyways," he says, "Tendou, right? Where'd you transfer from?"

 

Tendou, it turns out, is from the city. He likes manga, and after learning that none of his new acquaintances have read Shounen Jump since the beginning of middle school, gazes off into the distance like a jilted lover. There's a definite charm about him, despite his extreme directness and overabundance of energy, and by the end of lunch Semi's almost forgotten about the entire fiasco with his creepy staring. Yamagata and Oohira seem to like him well enough, so Semi guesses that it'll all work out. That is, until Yamagata starts talking about his girlfriend again, just keeps going like a train running off the tracks, and Tendou is nodding, actively listening. It's crazy, and Semi will have none of it, so he tells Tendou that he'll buy him ice cream if he gets Yamagata to shut up. It kind of works.

 

The rest of the day passes by, mostly uneventful, mundane. School ends, and the classrooms begin to buzz with the voices of students, freed by the bell. It's familiar and peaceful, how Semi packs up his stuff and nods a goodbye to Oohira and Yamagata (they take the same bus), who pass by his desk on the way out. Most of the class has already filed out by the time he's done - he doesn't rush, never has - and he notices that Tendou's been standing beside him, waiting all this time. Semi jumps.

"God," he says. "You scared me."

Tendou smiles. "Sorry," he says, not sounding very sorry at all. In fact, he looks amused. "You didn't forget, did you?"His eyes are wide and bright.

"Of course not," Semi says, offended. He stands up. "I've got a good memory."

"That's good," says Tendou, and they make their way out of the school together.

The weather is pristine - it's a lovely spring afternoon, with a clear blue sky and a warm little breeze that rustles the new foliage of the trees. Tendou raises his head and closes his eyes in a sort of simple bliss, just soaking it all in. It's almost a childish action, and Semi feels a twinge of amusement at this strange half-boy, old enough to crack dirty jokes, but still too juvenile to understand the subtleties of normal conversations.

That doesn't mean Semi doesn't enjoy Tendou's company - normal is fine, normal is alright, but it's always fun to have someone unusual from time to time. Semi almost doesn't want to admit it, but for almost-strangers, they really do get on well.

"Yeah," Tendou says, when Semi tells him that he's the eldest sibling. "You really do give off that big brother vibe."

Semi narrows his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tendou grins. "I bet you're the type to confiscate his phone or something when your parents are out."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"A moment of silence for your poor, poor brother," Tendou says with mock sadness, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, and stops walking to gaze solemnly into the distance.

Semi kicks him in the leg, and Tendou stumbles forward, regaining his balance while chortling.

"If I don't take away his phone, he'll be up until three," Semi says. "What would you do?"

"Let him live a little, obviously."

"He'll be like a zombie the next morning."

"C'mon, Semi," Tendou says. "Life's all about living in the moment. You haven't lived until you've read all of Naruto against the backdrop of a sunrise."

Semi rolls his eyes. "Well," he says, "what about you?"

Tendou blinks. "What about me?"

"You know," says Semi. "What's your family like? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nah," says Tendou. "I am the the one and only. Limited edition. No younger ones to steal the spotlight, no bossy older brothers to make the rules." He coughs. "Unlike your brother, I live wild and free."

"Alright, alright," Semi says. "I get it. What about your parents?"

Tendou hums. "Well," he says. "I like them, I think."

Semi laughs. "You think?"

"Yeah," says Tendou, his smile a bit softer, and he runs a hand through his hair. "I wish they were around a bit more often, though."

"Aww," Semi says. "That's cute."

Tendou's still smiling. "Is it?"

"Downright adorable," Semi says. "It's too out of character for you, actually."

"Are you implying," says Tendou, "that I am not the most adorable person you've ever met?"

"Nope," says Semi. "I'm telling you."

"Ice cold," Tendou says. "Hey, this is your street, right?"

"Yeah," Semi says, and they both stop walking. "Well, see you tomorrow, then."

"Thanks for walking with me," Tendou says, looking off to the side.

It's almost turned awkward. For some reason, Semi feels like he's forgetting to do something, but he can't remember what it is, and there's only so long you can stand silently on the sidewalk with someone until it gets weird, so he says goodbye again and turns onto his street.

He reaches his house in a couple of minutes, and he's literally at his door when he hears the rapid sound of footsteps and a shout of " _Semi_!" which makes him whip around. It's Tendou. Of course it's Tendou. He's running down the street full-tilt, but even when he makes it to Semi's doorstep, he doesn't seem winded,with only a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Uh," says Semi, not sure what to say. "What's up?"

"Number," says Tendou. "Please."

"What?"

Tendou lets out a breath and holds out his phone in one hand like an offering. "May I please have your number?"

The door opens, and Naoki peeks out, eyes wary but curious. "Nii-chan, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Naoki," Semi says, not looking away from Tendou. "Go back inside."

To Naoki's credit, he does so obediently, closing the door after another inquisitive glance at the both of them. Once he's gone, Semi pulls out his phone from his pocket and shoves it in Tendou's empty hand, then takes the offered phone. The screen is cracked, and he can feel the uneven little lines on the glass as he inputs his number. It's a strangely silent ordeal.

"Thanks," says Tendou, after everything's done. He's grinning again.

"You know," Semi says, "you could have just asked me for it tomorrow."

"Yeah," says Tendou. "I could have."

They stay like that for a bit, in amiable silence, though there's a definite tension in the air. Semi just can't figure out if it's bad or good.

"I'll be going, then," Tendou finally says.

"Yeah," says Semi, feeling vaguely amused. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," says Tendou, and begins to walk away. Semi watches him. He walks a few steps, then stops and turns around. "I'll text you!"

Semi laughs. "Yeah, you do that."

Tendou waves, smiling, and then he's running back up to the main street. He runs pretty damn fast for someone wearing a backpack. Semi watches for a moment, then goes into his house, shaking his head. He might be smiling, just a bit.

 

"Nii-chan," Naoki says later, when Semi's doing his homework, "who was that?"

Semi looks up from his math to an inquisitive Naoki, who gazes back at him unblinkingly. Sometimes, Semi feels that Naoki acts a little too old for his thirteen years. They never really were very alike, he reflects - Semi had been a boisterous child, quick to anger and passion, though he's mellowed out a bit, and Naoki has always been calm and focused, but he does have his boyish moments.

"A new friend," Semi says after a moment.

"Oh," says Naoki, looking satisfied. "I thought you were going to fight each other or something."

Semi laughs, reaching out to ruffle Naoki's hair. It's pale, just like his, but without the slight curl that makes it look like a bedhead. "You were worried?" he asks. "That's sweet."

Naoki pouts, swatting his hand away. He is thirteen, after all. "Don't ruin the moment," he says, and stalks off, maybe to go text the girlfriend Semi knows he's been hiding.

"Do your homework!" Semi calls after him.

 

After dinner, when Naoki's holed himself into his room to read and Semi's parents chat amiably at the table, his phone buzzes. It's Tendou.

(4:55 PM) _u didn't even buy me ice cream_

Semi stifles a laugh and texts back.

(4:55 PM) _my bad. next time?_

There's a moment before Tendou messages him again.

(4:57 PM) _walk to school with me tomorrow!_  

Semi blinks, taken aback. Should he even be surprised anymore? But he doesn't really have any objections, so he texts back:

(4:57 PM) _okay_

(4:57 PM) _i'm not gonna wait for you if you're late, though_

Tendou's reply is quick. 

(4:58 PM) _okkk!!!_

The conversation takes a quick turn after that - Tendou insists on sending a list of manga to Semi, complete with the synopsis and a quick analysis of each, all considerately spoiler-free, and makes him promise to read them before they graduate. Semi half-heartedly agrees. It's been a while since he's had such a long conversation over text. Usually, Semi doesn't need to, because he's never really been the texting type. But he's enjoying himself now, sprawled out lazily on his bed, tapping away at the screen. And when he starts to drift off a few hours later, he begins to understand why Naoki's always on his phone all the time.

It's nice, Semi thinks, to make a friend.

 

The next morning dawns clear and crisp, and Semi meets up with Tendou at the intersection. Tendou's hair is a little messier than it was yesterday, but he's just as energetic as ever. In fact, he's a bit too energetic for Semi, who'd stayed up late reading the first arc of Bleach. He hasn't set eyes on a chapter of Bleach since elementary school.

"So?" Tendou's almost bouncing. "Did you like it? Where'd you read up to? Who's your favourite char -"

Semi reaches out and covers Tendou's mouth with his hand. It's too early for this. "Tendou," he says. "Shh."

After a moment, Tendou nods, and Semi pulls back. "Sorry," Tendou says brightly. "I'm just excited, you know -"

"I'll talk to you about it," Semi says, stifling a yawn, "after nine o'clock. But for now, just chill, okay? Please."

"Okay!" Tendou says, then takes a deep breath. "I will chill. I am the chill."

Semi snorts.

They walk along in peace for the rest of the journey. It's peaceful - Semi almost feels like they've always walked to school together, like Tendou's always been at his side, humming a little song and skipping ahead every so often. He's a little too drowsy to appreciate it now, but he stores the moment in his head for later.

 

Class is the same as ever, easy but oh-so-boring, and lunch is a release of sorts. Like they did yesterday, everyone crowds around Semi's desk. Tendou's looking at Semi with an expectant, hopeful gaze, even as Oohira and Yamagata include him in a discussion about a math question.

Semi puts his head on his desk and closes his eyes. He really isn't cut out for staying up late. Barely a few minutes pass by before someone taps him gently. Semi hums an acknowledgement, but doesn't look up.

"Semi?" Tendou's voice is gentle, curious. "Are you okay?"

"Don't bother with him," Yamagata says. "He's one of those people who need ten hours of sleep to function, like a kid or something."

"He won't be fully awake until three," Oohira says.

"Oh," says Tendou, a faint note of disappointment in his voice. "He said he'd be okay after nine."

Yamagata snorts. "What a dirty liar."

Partly out of spite, partly out of that strange twinge of guilt, Semi raises his head and flips Yamagata the bird. Then he turns towards Tendou, forcing his eyes to focus. "I like Rukia," he says. He's almost slurring his words. "I read the entire first arc. It was fun."

"Can you believe this guy?" Yamagata scoffs, but there's no heat behind his words. Oohira just shakes his head, amused.

Tendou's face lights up. "Semi," he says, a grin spreading over his face, "you're so damn cool. Not as cool as me, but still pretty cool."

"Excuse me," Semi says. "I am every bit as cool as you. Maybe even cooler. I am the ultimate cool guy." He puts his head back down again, and he hears Tendou laugh.

"He's lost it," says Yamagata.

Oohira pats Semi on the head like a concerned father. "Don't push yourself, Semi."

"Yeah," Yamagata says. "Practice starts next week."

"Practice?" Tendou asks. "What for?"

"Volleyball," Oohira tells him. "Do you play? You're pretty tall."

"Oh!" Tendou says. "No, I don't. But that's interesting! I wanna watch."

Semi lets out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Shh," says Yamagata. "You'll wake the baby." Semi flips him off without raising his head.

"But yeah," Oohira says. "If you're interested, you should try it out. It'll be fun."

"Definitely," says Yamagata. "Nothing makes unbreakable friendships like sprinting up a hill for hours. That's why we're so inseparable."

Tendou laughs. "I don't want to commit to anything," he says. "But it sounds fun."

"Ah," Yamagata says slyly. "So you're the 'hit it and quit it' kind of guy?"

"Nah," says Tendou, and Semi can almost hear the grin in his voice. "I'm not a quitter."

Oohira clears his throat. "I'm going to the vending machine," he says. "Anyone wanna come?"

"Oh!" says Yamagata. "I'll go with you."

Semi hears their footsteps recede into the distance. For a few moments, there's only the sounds of the rest of the classroom - the voices, the laughter. Tendou is silent, maybe eating his lunch. Everything feels safe, warm, and just like that, Semi drifts into sleep.

 

He feels considerably better after the nap, and manages an entire conversation with Tendou about Bleach on their way home, much to Tendou's delight. He's so thrilled that he walks Semi to his door, and they talk for five more minutes on the steps until he runs off again, with a wave and a cheery "I'll text you!"

Before Semi can find the key in his pocket, the door opens and Naoki peeks out.

"Same guy?" he asks.

"Yeah," says Semi. "I think it's gonna be a daily thing now."

"Huh," says Naoki, and moves aside so Semi can come in.

 

One of the many things that Semi learns over the course of the next few weeks is that manga is really addicting. The other things are mainly about Tendou - it takes him thirty seconds to gel his hair every morning, his favourite flavour of ice cream is chocolate, he's simultaneously a dog and cat person at the same time, and he watches movies for cute actresses even if they're so scary he has trouble sleeping and has to text Semi at four AM about how he hears rhythmic noises coming from the basement, then texts again at four-thirty about how he'd forgotten he was listening to music through his headphones and there actually weren't any noises coming from the basement, etc etc. He's got insane reflexes, too - one day, when he comes to watch Semi's practice, Yamagata convinces him to try blocking when practice is over. Nobody really expects much, maybe just a laugh or two, but even as Semi stands on the opposite side of the net, ready to set Yamagata's pass, he feels a familiar sensation of wariness, like a prey animal being stalked by a predator. The ball leaves his hands quickly and quietly, and he's sure he doesn't give away any cues, but all of a sudden, Tendou is there in front of the hitter, springing upwards like a cat. He's a little weird with the footwork, but his vertical is high, and there's a strange sort of terrifying elegance when he blocks the spike. The ball drops to the floor, bounces a few times, and rolls off. They all just stare.

"What the fuck," says Semi.

 "I'm gonna go get the coach," Oohira says, and jogs off.

Strangely, Tendou looks a little concerned, a little hesitant. "Wait!" he calls after Oohira, but it's too late. "I don't wanna commit to anything," he says, a little more quietly.

Semi ducks under the net to stand next to him. "Why not?" he asks.

Tendou just shakes his head. Semi shrugs, doesn't push it.

"Well," he says, "nobody's gonna force you to do anything, so just back out if that's what you really want, okay? But I think," and here he smiles, "that it'd be fun, to play with someone like you."

Tendou has a weird look on his face, but he lets out a little laugh. "Okay," he says. "Thanks, Semi."

At the end of the week, he agrees to be a practice player, just for the time being.

 

"Hey," Semi says, one afternoon. "Wanna come in?"

They're standing on Semi's doorstep, Tendou about to leave after completing an impassioned rant about a manga he'd read over the weekend.

"What?" Tendou says, and he looks so taken aback it's a bit funny.

"Would you like to come in?" Semi asks, trying to keep his voice casual. It's been a while since he's invited someone over - Oohira and Yamagata don't count because he's known them for so long that when they do come over they just barge in - and he doesn't really know how formal he should be about it.

Tendou's expression is hard to read at first, but then he smiles, bright and wide. "Oh," he says. "Yeah, definitely!"

Semi smiles and goes to unlock the door, but it swings open before he can get to it. Naoki stands in the doorway, impassive and calm.

"Nii-chan," he says, by way of greeting. Then he narrows his eyes, looks up at Tendou.

"Naoki," Semi says, sensing trouble, "this is Tendou Satori. Tendou, this is my brother Naoki."

"Hi," says Tendou, and his eyes glitter like a hard crystal, even as he smiles.

Naoki's gaze is no less icy. "Nice to meet you," he says.

Semi doesn't know what's going on, but he's tired of it. A few fat raindrops begin to fall from the dark grey clouds. "So, uh, can we come in now, Naoki?"

"Oh," Naoki says, "sorry, Nii-chan." He pads quietly to the foot of the staircase. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Semi says, though fondly. He slips off his shoes, Tendou doing the same.

"Why indeed," Naoki says, and his voice is fond as well, though his gaze is a bit more cutting.

Semi waits until he's gone before turning to Tendou. "Sorry," he says. "He's not usually like that."

Tendou smiles at him. "Don't worry," he says. "I can tell he's a very good brother. You've done a great job, Nii-chan."

Semi pushes him gently in retort, then puts down his bag and heads to the kitchen. "Do you want  something to drink? We have a load of food too, so you can just help yourself. Except for the barbecue chips, those are Naoki's."

"Ooh," says Tendou, coming up to him from behind, "you're awesome."

Semi laughs. "Definitely," he says. And then, more seriously, "But it's just food, you know."

 

They spend the next two hours doing homework. Or rather, Semi does his homework and Tendou lies on his bed, reading a book. It's strange - it looks like he really enjoys reading it. Semi hadn't really pegged him as the literary type. Occasionally, they'll talk about manga, or people at school, volleyball, even Yamagata's girlfriend (to Semi's horror), but then they'll settle into a companionable silence. Semi likes this. He hasn't really had many friends over before - Oohira and Yamagata live too far away for it to be a common occurrence, and he doesn't really care for people he isn't incredibly close with coming to his house. So this is nice. It's a welcome experience.

"Hey," says Tendou, after a while, "do you have any video games?"

Semi feels himself grin.

 

"Wanna try again?" Semi asks an hour later, trying to keep an innocent expression on his face.

"Okay, no," Tendou says. "My ass is well and truly beat. I can take no more ass-beating for the time being." He puts down the controller and flexes his hands, his elegant long fingers, wincing. "Jesus, you're a beast, Semi."

Semi can't help but feel a little proud at that. "I had too much time on my hands in the beginning of high school," he says.

"I can see that," says Tendou, and then the power goes out. But it isn't serious - the lights flicker back on in a moment.

Semi gets up and peeks out the window. "Whoa," he says. The rain's coming down in sheets now, and there's a flash of blinding lighting in the distance. It's a bit terrifying.

Tendou brushes his shoulder when he comes to stand beside him. "Damn," he says. "I didn't pack a raincoat."

Semi thinks for a bit. "That's fine," he says. "You won't need one. Stay over for tonight."

Tendou blinks. "But that's too much trouble," he says. "Your parents -"

"My parents," says Semi, "aren't gonna let you walk home in this rain, either."

"But -"

"Don't worry about it," Semi tells him. Then he smiles. "Or are you scared of Naoki or something? He won't bite, you know."

"I am _not_ ," Tendou says vehemently. He meets Semi's eyes, and when he speaks again his voice is quiet. "It's really okay for me to stay over?"

Tendou's tall, taller than Semi, but Semi manages to reach up and ruffle his hair like he would for Naoki. "Don't worry about it," he says again.

Tendou lets out a breath. "Okay," he says. And then, "Stop that. You're messing up my hair."

Semi grins. "Oh? Am I?" He ruffles it harder, carding his fingers through it repeatedly, and switching hands when Tendou grabs his arm.

"Stop that," Tendou says, laughing. "You prick, you absolute prick -"

"Oh, no," Semi says, and he's laughing too. "That's thirty seconds of your effort going down the drain! A whole thirty seconds!" Tendou manages to pin both of Semi's arms to his sides, but the damage is done - his hair sticks out every which way, and Semi laughs so hard his knees give out. They crumple to the floor, a shuddering, laughing tangle of limbs, and Tendou buries his face in Semi's neck.

"I can't face your family like this," he groans. "You're cruel, Semi Eita."

Tendou's basically lying on top of him now, and Semi can feel the warmth radiating off of his body, the little puffs of air as he speaks. Semi giggles, a little nervously. "That tickles," he says.

"Uh." It's Naoki. The two of them spring apart at an astonishing speed, Tendou trying to smooth out his hair. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," says Semi.

"Yes," says Tendou, at the same time, and Semi elbows him.

Naoki raises an eyebrow. "Anyways," he says, "Mom's coming home early."

"Okay," Semi says.

"Yeah, that's it," Naoki says after a beat, then walks off after a pointed glance at Tendou.

"Wow," Tendou says when Naoki is out of earshot. "He really has it out for me, huh?"

Semi shrugs, confused. "Sorry. He's actually a sweet kid, you know. I'll talk it out with him later."

"Yeah," Tendou says. "Don't worry about it. I think I know where he's coming from, anyways."

They sit there for a moment, close but not too close, the music from the video game starting on another loop. "Hey," Semi finally says. "If you're going to stay over, you should call your parents, right?"

"Oh!" Tendou perks up. "Yeah. I'll do it now."

He pulls out his phone and starts dialing. Semi wanders off to the kitchen to get some water - his mouth is a little dry.

 

Thankfully, his parents are much fonder of Tendou than Naoki is, and dinner is a generally pleasant affair. Tendou, Semi discovers, can be quite the charmer when he tries, though it's more of a boyish, naïve charm. He compliments the cooking, starts a conversation with Semi's father about some kind of political scandal, and offers to help with the plates after eating. It's almost like he's an entirely different person, and sometimes Semi'll look at him, all serious and mature-sounding, and remember the incident with the noises in the basement. He disguises his laugh as a weird cough, which goes unnoticed by everyone except for Naoki, who shakes his head almost imperceptibly and sighs.

After dinner, Semi and Tendou go back upstairs and do the homework they've been putting off for hours. Tendou, despite the frankly atrocious state of his notes, is surprisingly quick with difficult problems, so they end up with a lot more free time than Semi had expected.

"You know what we should do?" Tendou asks after they finish.

Semi gives him an apprehensive look. "What?"

"Read manga," Tendou says, and gets up to go rummage in his bag.

"Of course," Semi says. "How could I have forgotten?" Then he frowns. "Wait - did you seriously bring five volumes of manga in your bag?"

Tendou dumps the books next to Semi and clambers up onto the bed, settling down beside him. "I was gonna give them to you after I dropped you off, but I forgot. Here," he says, pushing a book towards Semi. "It's nicer to read the paper version than to read online, you know."

Semi sprawls out on the bed, lying on his stomach. "Thanks," he says, picking up the book. Tendou stretches out beside him, and sighs in contentment as Semi begins to flip through the pages. It's interesting - manga really is a destructive force, a voracious consumer of time and productivity, but Semi doesn't mind so much at the moment. The rain drums a soft, calming rhythm against the glass of his windowpane. Tendou's shifted beside him so that he's lying on his back, holding a book up to read it. Semi can feel the slightest bit of warmth coming off of him - the guy's a human heater or something. He's in the middle of the third book when there's a quiet, surprised yelp from Tendou and the sound of something hitting the floor.

"I dropped the book on my face," Tendou moans, and picks it up off the ground, where it had apparently found its way.

Semi snorts. "Dumbass." Then he looks at the window. "Whoa. It's late."

Tendou grins. "Bedtime for baby Semi?"

Semi reaches out deliberately for Tendou's hair. "Excuse me?"

"God, not again," Tendou says, and ducks out of reach. "Do you know how long this took to fix without gel?"

"I do," Semi tells him. "I was there."

"You sadist," says Tendou.

"Move," Semi says, nudging him with a foot. "I need to get the guest futon."

Tendou gets out of the way obediently, and Semi stretches, then sits up at the edge of the bed. He'd lost track of time - it really is kind of late. "I'll be back," he says, and stands, walking out of his room.

When he comes back with the futon, Tendou helps him get it ready. Then, they take turns bathing and brushing their teeth - Semi laughs at the way Tendou looks like with his hair down and gives him a brand new toothbrush. His clothes are a little too small for Tendou, but they'll do for the night.

Tendou settles into his futon contentedly as soon as they bid Semi's family goodnight, smiling from ear to ear. "I don't usually sleep this early," he confesses to Semi.

"You don't have to sleep if you don't want to," says Semi, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "You can do whatever, as long as you aren't too loud. But I'm turning off the light now." There's a click, then the room goes dark. "My desk lamp is there if you need it."

Tendou hums, considering. "I feel like I should sleep," he finally says.

Semi lies down on his side and pulls the blankets over himself. He can barely make out Tendou's features in the dark. "You do that, then."

"Okay," Tendou says, a little more quietly. "Good night, Semi."

"See you tomorrow," Semi says. Do people usually say that when they're going to bed? He's already beginning to feel drowsy.

Tendou laughs gently. A hush falls over everything. It's quiet, save for the sound of falling rain and the murmuring voices of Semi's parents. Semi's almost asleep when Tendou speaks again.

"Semi?"

"Mmm?" He's sleepy, so sleepy.

"This is the first time I've ever stayed over with a friend." Tendou's voice is so gentle, almost sad, and it makes Semi's chest hurt a bit, even in his half-conscious state. "So, thank you, I guess."

Semi thinks he responds, but he's so tired - within a few moments, he falls into the waiting arms of sleep.

 

Unfortunately for Tendou, the Semi household is dreadfully low on hair-styling products. In fact, the only thing he can get his hands on is a weak hair spray that fails to help his hair defy gravity like it does on a daily basis. It works well enough for Semi's mother, because, unlike Tendou, the entire family has thin, fine hair. Semi can't stop laughing when he sees Tendou's bedhead for the first time - he has a cowlick, and his hair is long enough to fall just above his eyes. It makes him look younger, almost more vulnerable.

Tendou hits him on the back of the head. "Dick."

"Good morning to you, too," Semi says, still laughing.

Tendou buries his face in his hands. "I hate you," he says. "I can't go to school like this. Yamagata's going to excommunicate me from the spiky hair club."

"Hey," Semi says, "it's not that bad. I like it."

Tendou looks up. "Do you?"

"Come on," Semi says, "or we're gonna be late."

 

"Tendou," Yamagata says, as soon as they set foot in the classroom, "what the hell?"

Tendou looks off to the side. He even looks a bit shorter without his usual hairstyle. "I tried," he says.

"You're excommunicated," Yamagata tells him.

"Shut up, Yamagata," Semi says. "He looks cute. Look, he's even got that puppy vibe going."

Yamagata scrutinizes the wide-eyed, forlorn Tendou for a moment, then shrugs. "Yeah," he says, "I see where you're coming from." He sighs. "I wish I could have a puppy vibe, sometimes. My girlfriend loves puppies."

"Alright," Semi says, "we're done here." He takes Tendou by the arm, leading him to their desks just as the bell rings.

 

"You're smiling a lot today, Tendou," Oohira notes at lunch.

Tendou looks up, swallows his mouthful of bread. "Am I?"

"What are you talking about?" Semi demands. "He's always smiling. It's creepy as hell."

"Screw you, Semi," Tendou says, breaking into a grin.

"See?" Semi exclaims. "This is what I'm talking about." He's smiling too, though.

Oohira and Yamagata share a pointed look.

"What a pair of idiots," Yamagata says.

 

The days pass by, generally peaceful and almost mundane. The weirdest thing that happens to Semi involves Tendou, which really isn't that surprising.

"Semi."

"Yeah?" They're walking home, the afternoon sun almost-summer hot on their backs. Tendou's been strangely quiet until now.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight."

Semi thinks he's joking at first. "Good luck with that," he says, feeling a small amused smile on his lips.

"I'm serious," says Tendou, and his voice is strangely grave, without the same frivolity that Semi is used to hearing. It's unsettling.

Semi looks at him, inquisitive. "Why?" he asks. "I'm not the type to go around picking fights."

"I know that," Tendou says. "I know you. But still -"

Semi raises an eyebrow. "This is probably why Naoki doesn't like you," he says.

" _Semi_ ," Tendou says, and there's an edge of desperation creeping into his voice now, and his eyes are imploring, earnest.

"Okay, okay," Semi says, taken aback. "If you really want to teach me that much."

"I do," says Tendou.

"Alright then," says Semi.

Tendou sighs, sounding relieved. "Thank you," he says.

"What for?" asks Semi, amused. "You're the teacher, now." Then he frowns, thinking. "Wait. Why do you even know how to fight?"

Tendou shrugs, looking off into the distance. "It was useful," he says.

 

Tendou really does know how to fight. As Semi tumbles to the ground for the fourth time in ten minutes, he can't help but wonder to think of what kind of neighbourhood Tendou grew up in. Must've been tough as hell.

"Come on," Tendou says, offering a hand to help him up. "Again."

 

May is an important month, because that's when Tendou finally decides to become a proper member of the volleyball team. He's still inexperienced, and his technique lacks refinement, but there's unquestionably a ton of innate ability. Tendou's hitting and blocking, Semi notices, improve at a rapid rate, while his passing is a definite weakness. But that'll come to him with time.

For now, Semi's content with setting nice, easy meter balls, watching Tendou's smooth approach, watching him leap high with an avian grace and hang in the air for one beautiful moment, before his raised arm snaps forward with an unexpected ferocity. The ball hits the ground on the other side of the court with an almost absurd amount of power. Semi never tires of hearing the resounding sound of Tendou's spike, or the stupid self-advertisement he makes after every good hit. Setting Tendou is fun. Having Tendou as an opposing blocker, however, is downright terrifying. Semi doesn't know how he does it. It's true, Tendou can jump like it's nobody's business, and he's fast, but that itself can't explain why he's so successful. Semi's sure that he isn't giving any signs away - he'd stopped tilting his head back further while backsetting in middle school - but it's still like Tendou can read his mind.

"How?" Semi demands one day, after practice. The four of them, the lunch-buddy club, sit at a ramen restaurant, waiting for their food. "How the hell do you do it?"

Tendou shrugs, takes a sip of tea. "Good guesses, I suppose," he says, and smiles.

"Bullshit," Semi says. "You can't guess for every set."

"I have to admit," Oohira says, "that it really does sound highly unlikely."

Tendou hums. "Well, maybe it isn't really accurate to call them guesses, then. Maybe it's more of a theory, because I actually have evidence to back it up." He smirks a little. "I've watched you play for weeks, Semi. I've picked up a few things."

Semi blinks. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," says Tendou. "I probably wouldn't do as well against someone else, actually."

"You know," Semi says, "I can't tell if I'm being insulted or not."

"Maybe that's for the better," says Yamagata. "Ignorance is bliss. Unless you're talking about a test. In that case, ignorance is a failing mark and a load of supplementary classes."

"Yamagata," Oohira says, "why do I feel like you're having trouble with school?"

"Get Tendou to help you," Semi says. "He might not look it, but he's actually not stupid."

"Semi," Tendou says, grinning, "remember when he teacher asked you for the distance between two points, and you just said 'yes' and nodded for thirty seconds?"

Oohira snorts.

"Shut the fuck up," Semi says, covering his face with his hands. "We don't speak of that incident. I was tired. It didn't happen."

"Tendou, man," Yamagata says, "please help me." Then he frowns. "Hey, that's not fair."

Tendou tilts his head, and Semi looks up curiously. "What isn't?" asks Tendou.

"That you're tall, and good at volleyball, and smart, all at the same time," Yamagata says with distaste. "Like, are you even real?"

Semi reaches out and pokes Tendou's cheek. "Yeah," he says, "looks like he is."

 

Within a month, Semi realizes that Tendou has nestled in comfortably into his life - they're together very often, what with school and volleyball and fighting lessons and walks to and from home - almost without him noticing. It's almost safe to say that they're best friends now, of a sort. Semi isn't just Semi now, just as Tendou isn't just Tendou - they're Semi-and-Tendou, Tendou-and-Semi.

Tendou comes over quite often, even stays over some nights. Semi's parents like him a lot - he's good at carrying conversations, even if they all turn out to be somewhat strange conversations. The only person he never manages to win over is Naoki, who remains stubbornly icy to him, only acknowledging him when he absolutely has to. Semi also feels like Naoki checks in on them every so often, under the pretence of delivering a message from Semi's parents.

"Why don't you like Tendou?" Semi asks him one day.

Naoki looks up from his phone, eyes dark and solemn. "Why _do_ you like him?" he shoots back.

Semi blinks, taken aback for a moment. "He's a good friend," he finally manages.

"I'm sure he is," Naoki says, and there's a sarcastic note in his voice.

" _Naoki_ ," Semi says, starting to feel a little annoyed. It must show in his face, because Naoki takes one look at him, then sighs, defeated.

"Fine," he says. "I don't trust him, okay?"

"Why not?" Semi asks, genuinely curious.

"He feels -" Naoki frowns. "He feels like a liar. I don't really know how to explain it. All I know is that he gives me the fucking creeps."

Semi is silent for a moment, thinking. Tendou can seem intimidating to strangers, after all. He's strange, too - Semi thinks of his self-defence lessons, sprung on him out of the blue. But it really wouldn't do for Naoki to know about those. "I don't really see it," he says eventually, "but thanks for telling me."

"Well," Naoki says. "If you saw it, you wouldn't be so keen to let him cuddle you all the time."

"He does not -" Semi cuts himself short. Naoki has a satisfied expression on his face. "Oh, shut up. That was _one_ time."

"A good friend, huh?" Naoki says, smirking. "I mean, I personally don't like the guy, but the heart wants what the heart wants, right?"

"Shit," says Semi. "Let me make something clear. We are not like that. We are friends. Friends. F-r-i-e-n-d-s. Alright? You got that?"

"That's what they all say," Naoki says. "It's okay, Nii-chan. I'll love you, no matter what."

"That's it," says Semi, turning to head into the kitchen. "Say goodbye to your chips, 'cause you're never gonna see them again."

"Eh," says Naoki. "It was worth it." Then he turns serious again. "Just - be careful, won't you?"

"I'm always careful," Semi says.

There's nothing to worry about. After all, it's just Tendou they're talking about - Shounen Jump-obsessed Tendou, who likes reading quietly over Semi's shoulder, and pouts when his hair is messed up.

 

Semi knows that Tendou can be a bit of a mystery, sometimes - he's flighty, unpredictable, sometimes inscrutable. But Semi doesn't mind - they've only known each other for a while, and he can be patient.

There's one thing he's almost sure of, though. He'd perhaps had an inkling of an idea the day they first met, but it's an idea that's only grown stronger through the time they've spent together. There is an accumulation of moments, of evidence - Tendou asking Semi for his number at the front door, texting him until the crack of dawn (long after Semi's gone to sleep), pressing up close against Semi when they're watching movies or reading, absentmindedly running his fingers through pale hair. It's kind of easy to notice. Tendou is less than subtle with his affections, and Semi likes to think he's not _that_ thick.

The revelation comes one lazy afternoon, when they're both lounging around in Semi's room, getting pretty much nothing done. Semi's reading another volume of manga, but it's been a long day, and he feels sluggish and tired. The words are swimming on the page in front of him, but he keeps flipping the pages like he's on autopilot.

He doesn't know he's fallen asleep until he feels himself being lifted from the chair, and he's too sleepy to protest. Through the drowsiness, Semi vaguely realizes that he's being carried bridal-style, and it makes him want to laugh a bit. He's put gently on the familiar softness of his bed, then there's the light, barely-there pressure of a blanket being placed on him, and he opens his eyes just a crack to see a blurry image of Tendou standing above him.

"Shh," says Tendou, his voice fond and quiet. "Go back to sleep."

There's a hand stroking Semi's hair. It's a gesture that's both tender and intimate, and -

 _Oh,_ Semi thinks.

The realization isn't a shocking one, and it's more like finally seeing something that's always been right in front of him. Semi isn't bothered - he likes to think that he's a pretty open-minded person. In fact, he's a bit flattered. After all, it's Tendou, who's bright and strong and tall, a beautiful friend and a kind person. But other than that, he doesn't really know how he feels, and he's not sure he wants to think about it. It's been so long since he's had a friend like Tendou - Oohira and Yamagata are different, somehow, perhaps because they were already so close to each other before Semi came along. But he and Tendou already have something between them that's lovely and precious, and Semi isn't willing to risk it for the pursuit of something more.

He's sure Tendou feels the same. After all, he's kept quiet all this time, and Semi is grateful for it. He kind of hopes that this - whatever this is - will last forever.

Obviously, it doesn't.

 

They have their first fight at the end of May, when Tendou has been in enough official games to garner a small amount of attention. Quite a bit of it comes from girls, and Semi can see why - Tendou on the court is a force of nature, a dangerous creature, and at moments, Semi almost forgets that he's the same guy who hides his face during horror movies.

So he isn't that surprised when the first confession letter comes in. What does surprise him is that _he_ 's the intermediary.

"Why _me_?" he groans during the beginning of lunch. Tendou's buying lunch or something, and only Oohira and Yamagata are there to give him a few words of symapthy.

"Why do you think?" Yamagata says. "It's cause you guys are tight. Best friends forever, and all that."

Semi glares at him.

"What?" Yamagata asks. "Am I wrong?"

Semi mumbles something incoherent. "It's just so weird," he says.

"Not really," Oohira muses. "I would do it for you, if it ever came to that."

"But it _doesn't_ ," says Semi, "because the girls who confess to me have the kindness to keep other people out of their personal affairs!" Then he sighs. "But thank you."

"Relax, Semi," Yamagata says. "It's not like you're the one confessing."

Semi blinks. "That's true," he says. He stands up. "Yeah. I'll give it to him now."

"Buy me a drink while you're at it," Yamagata says.

"Buy it yourself," says Semi, and leaves the classroom.

He wanders in the halls for a bit, looking around, when someone pokes him in the cheek. It's Tendou, with his lunch in hand.

"Hey," he says, grinning. "Let's go to the roof. It's warm today."

Semi shrugs. "Okay," he says, and they make their way up together.

Tendou's right - the weather is nice, and there's the faint smell of summer in the air. It'll get hot soon, and summer break will come along. Semi watches Tendou, who leans against the railing and tilts his face upward serenely, and he looks strong, unbreakable, happy, as the wind swirls around them.

"I like it up here," Tendou says.

"Yeah," says Semi.

They stay like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. The envelope feels strangely heavy in Semi's fingers.

"Tendou," he says, after a moment. "Some girl in class C wants me to give you this."

Tendou turns towards him. "What is it?"

"Here," says Semi, holding out the letter.

There's a moment of silence where Tendou looks at the letter, then he looks at Semi. "I don't want it," he says.

"Don't be a dick," Semi says. "Just take it. A confession's a confession, you know?"

Tendou's gaze is honest, bold, and Semi can't help but shiver a little. "If it's not from you, I don't want it," Tendou says, and his words are deliberate and strong.

Semi feels like he's been punched. It's gone, just like that - their delicate, wonderful balance that he's tried so hard to maintain, shattered by a few words. A torrent of emotions rise up inside him: mortification, excitement, anger, _fear._

But like always, anger is always the easiest to act on, and that's what Semi chooses to do. "Just take the fucking letter, Tendou," he says, and his voice sounds harsh, even to his own ears. He shoves the letter into Tendou's hand, hating it, hating the girl who wrote it, hating everything he might lose.

Semi doesn't even remember striding towards the exit - he's just there, and Tendou is coming after him, calling for him. Darting inside, Semi somehow manages to make his way to an empty classroom whose existence is pretty much forgotten by most of the students, and sinks to the ground in a corner, breathing hard. He stays there and thinks until lunch is over.

Returning to his classroom is an awkward business. Semi tries to look like he's focussing on actually listening to the teacher for once, but he's not sure that it works. Oohira casts him a curious glance, and Semi can feel Tendou's gaze on him like it's something tangible.

 _God_ , he thinks. _I'm a terrible friend._

The minutes are long and dragged out, and when the bell finally rings, Semi escapes to the library instead of walking home. He barely ever goes there, and it's too quiet for his liking. Nevertheless, he stays as late as possible, until the sun begins to set.

 

It's hard to sleep. Semi is still awake, tossing and turning, when his phone buzzes at around two in the morning. He debates not checking it, but eventually his conscience gets the better of him, and he reads the message. Earlier, Oohira had texted him asking if he'd fought with Tendou. Oohira's strangely perceptive with things like these. The new text, however, is from Tendou.

 

(2:05 AM) _Im sorry_

 

Something inside Semi melts, and he's hit with a wave of guilt and remorse. Quickly, he types out:  
 

(2:06 AM) _it's okay_

(2:06 AM) _walk to school with me tmrw?_

 

Tendou responds immediately.

 

(2:06 AM) _if you still want to :)_

 

Semi lets out a breath, relieved, then sends his last text.

(2:07 AM) _See you tomorrow then_

 

With that, he puts his phone away. He's getting a little drowsy now - it's late, after all. Not much has been resolved, Semi  knows, but with this, he feels just a bit better.

At least he can sleep now.

 

The next morning, Tendou is waiting for him like usual at the intersection. Semi feels a roiling apprehension in his gut at the sight of him, an intense nervousness that borders on fear, but he makes himself walk forward anyways, until they're face to face.

"Hey," he says, softly, a little warily, and Tendou turns to look at him. He looks uncharacteristically tired and worn out, and it makes something clench in Semi's chest. The expression on Tendou's face is something he can't really discern - it's a mask of sorts, a façade.

"Hey," says Tendou, just as softly. And then, "Are you mad?"

Semi swallows. "No," he says.

With a sigh, Tendou rests his head on Semi's shoulder, his breath warm against Semi's neck. He seems so miserable, so sad. Semi doesn't move to push him off. "Please don't be mad," Tendou says, a little desperately. "I'll take the letter, and I'll turn her down nicely, and I won't ever say something like that to you again." A pause, then he keeps going, more quietly. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were mad."

"I'm not mad," Semi says, and puts his hand on the back of Tendou's neck, an act of comfort. He feels a little choked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a dick, but I can't tell you want you want to hear, either."

"I don't care," says Tendou, his voice a little muffled. "Just - don't ignore me like that again. Anything, anything but that."

"Yeah," says Semi. "Okay."

Tendou sighs again, hot against Semi's skin. "I missed you."

Semi laughs softly. "It was only for half a day," he says.

Tendou looks up, straightens. "It was long enough," he says, and his eyes are solemn, serious.

"It was, wasn't it?" Semi muses, with a small smile. He reaches up to stroke Tendou's hair. "Come on," he says. "We're going to be late."

 

Things return to normal after that, or as near-normal as they can be. As promised, Tendou rejects the girl gently, and never speaks of his feelings for Semi again. It's fine this way, Semi thinks - and it is, it's fine. Just fine.

Summer rolls around, and Semi's thankful, so thankful for the heat and the leisure and the freedom. It's a bit like heaven, a temporary paradise. He hangs out with Oohira and Yamagata when he can, and Tendou comes by pretty much every day. They laze around when they're not having practice or doing homework, stagnated by the heat, snacking on popsicles more often than not to cool themselves down. Naoki joins them sometimes, watching with his characteristically solemn gaze and joining in the conversation every once in a while.

Tendou's still teaching Semi to fight, even in this heat, and Semi thinks he's getting better at it. It's always hard to even try to touch Tendou, though - he fights the way he blocks, like he can read Semi's mind. Generally, it's an amiable ordeal, but lately there's been a little more frustration from Tendou. "Come _on_ ," he'll say, and Semi would snap back at him if he didn't hear the _fear_ in Tendou's voice, hidden under a layer of impatience.

Sometimes, after it all, Semi just stares up at the darkened ceiling, body bruised and sore, and wonders who Tendou really is. It's kind of like there are two Tendous - one of them is the Tendou everyone else sees, childish and passionate and blunt, but recently there's also the Tendou who’s serious and almost cold, though his hostility is never really aimed at Semi. Nevertheless, at times like this, it's a little hard not to remember Naoki's warning. For all that's between the two of them, Semi realizes that there's an awful lot he doesn't know about Tendou.

But for now, as he rests his head on Tendou's shoulder while the two of them watch one of the most ridiculous horror movies known to mankind, Semi thinks that there really isn't much he needs to know.

 

"Tendou?"

"What's up?"

It's nighttime, but neither of them are asleep. Perhaps it's because it's so hot - Semi kicks his covers aside and flips over to peer down at Tendou in the dark.

"Am I actually the first friend you've stayed over with?"

Tendou's voice is night-hushed. "Would I lie about that?"

"Well, no, but -" Semi shakes his head. "I just wanted to know."

"Yeah," says Tendou. "It's true."

"Why not?"

Tendou's voice is a little too quiet when he speaks again.

"Come closer," Semi tells him. "I can't hear you that well." So Tendou gets up and kneels before Semi's bed, resting his arms and head on the mattress, close enough for Semi to smell the sweet scent of shampoo. He looks different like this, with his hair down and his features even more unguarded and honest than usual in the dark. Right now, Semi feels like he knows exactly what Tendou's thinking, what he wants, and it's simple, comforting.

"I wasn't the most agreeable child," Tendou tells him.

"You still aren't," Semi notes.

Tendou lets out a quiet little laugh. "Yes," he says. "I suppose I'm not. But neither are you."

Semi smiles. "My parents were worried, you know. They thought I'd never make any friends."

"Well, looks like they were right," Tendou says, and Semi can just make out his devilish smile.

"Were they?" Semi says, smirking. "You're here, after all."

"I'm special."

"Yeah, you are," Semi agrees. "Are you sleepy?"

Tendou shakes his head. "Are you?"

"Not anymore," says Semi. Then he's struck by a sudden idea. "Come here," he says, patting the bed.

Tendou blinks. "What?"

"We're having a deep, weird night conversation," says Semi. "It'll be easier like this."

" _Semi_ ," says Tendou, and there's an edge in his voice, of desperation or warning.

"Fine," says Semi, a little stung. "Suit yourself." He turns away.

"No - wait," Tendou says, "I'm coming. Move over."

The bed creaks as Tendou lies down beside him, and Semi turns over to look at him. There's enough space for both of them to lie on their sides comfortably, with a little space in between.

"There," says Semi. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"Probably for you," Tendou says, and there's a note of accusation in his voice.

Semi suddenly feels a little ashamed. "Sorry," he says awkwardly.

Tendou sighs. "It's okay," he says, more gently. "Never mind me. We're having a weird, deep night conversation, right?"

Semi laughs. "Yeah," he says. "Be honest with me. Do you really like the newest arc of Bleach, or are you just pretending to out of loyalty?"

"I am _shocked_ that you think my love isn't genuine." 

"Sorry, sorry," says Semi, chuckling. "Don't kill me."

"Maybe I will," Tendou says. "Maybe I'm actually a serial killer. Or an assassin. And I'm in your bed."

"Bullshit," Semi says. "You _suck_ at Assassin's Creed. And every single first-person shooter game."

Tendou huffs. "I do not _suck_. You just have no life."

"No game, no life."

Tendou snorts. "Oh, Semi," he says, wiping an imaginary tear. "You've changed so much. It's amazing."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Semi accuses.

"Yours truly," says Tendou. "I'm not ashamed."

"You're not ashamed of _anything_ ," Semi says. "I've seen you in the changerooms."

"Ooh." There's a smirk in Tendou's voice. "Were you watching? I'm flattered."

Semi flicks his forehead. But this, this lighthearted flirting doesn't bother him. "My point exactly."

Tendou winces. "Contrary to popular belief, I really am capable of shame."

"Could've fooled me," says Semi.

"If anything, you're the shameless one," Tendou remarks. "Inviting strangers into your bed."

"We've known each other for months. You come over almost every day."

"What would your mother say?" Tendou says, overdramatically. "Your poor, poor mother -"

Semi jabs him in the ribs. "Keep my mother out of this."

Tendou lets out a surprised noise, then winces again. "You absolute savage, Semi. Resorting to violence! What are you, a caveman?"

"Shut up, Bruce Lee," Semi says. "Half the bruises I have are from your crazy-ass training. I don't actually wanna join the fight club, you know."

Tendou laughs. "Aren't you glad you met me?"

A pause. "Yeah," Semi murmurs. "Yeah, I really am."

Tendou's expression is inscrutable again. It's strange, Semi reflects. Sometimes, he feels like the longer they've been together, the less he knows about Tendou. Slowly, cautiously, Tendou reaches out and takes Semi's hand in his, and Semi doesn't shy away or pull back. They need this closeness, this comfort. Both of them do.

"Semi," Tendou says, almost-whispers. "I'm sorry."

Semi blinks, taken aback. "What for?"

"Everything." Tendou won't look him in the eye.

Semi sighs. "Tendou," he says, "Tendou, it's fine. I've told you already, right? I'm not mad."

"You will be," says Tendou wretchedly. 

"I won't," says Semi, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "Come on, I'm not that much of an asshole, am I?"

Tendou manages a smile. "No," he says. "You're my best friend."

Semi feels a swell of warm affection towards him. "Yeah, I am." He grins. "Who would've known we'd be such saps?"

"Speak for yourself," says Tendou, and laughs quietly. "I'm tired."

"Goodnight, then," Semi says.

It's a little too hot to be holding hands, but neither of them let go.

 

They're eating dinner after practice again when things get a little weird.

"Hey, Tendou," says Yamagata, "what's up with your face?"

Tendou scowls. "What's up with yours?"

"Whoa," Oohira says, "you've got some dark circles."

"It's because he never sleeps," Semi says, then frowns, because those really are some considerably dark circles under Tendou's eyes.

"Stop watching so much porn at night," Yamagata says, snickering.

"Fuck you," says Tendou. "It was anime."

Yamagata tuts. "Look at that dirty mouth. You hang out with Semi too much."

"Impossible," says Semi. "Nobody can have too much of me."

Oohira snorts. "I beg to differ."

"Me too," says Yamagata.

"Shut up and eat your food," Semi says contemptuously. "I don't concern myself with the opinions of plebeians."

"Am I a plebeian?" Tendou wonders.

"Yes," says Semi, "but a high-class one."

Tendou thinks for a moment, then shrugs, seemingly satisfied. "Well, then -"

"Satori-chan!"

Walking up to their table is the most conventionally handsome boy Semi has ever seen. He's tall, slender, with well-defined features framed by perfectly done brown waves. But for all that, there's something about him that makes Semi's hair stand on end a bit.

"Oh, god," Tendou mutters under his breath.

"I heard that," the boy says, grinning down at him. "Rude as ever, I see."

"You know what's rude?" Tendou says. "Interrupting my dinner."

"But we haven't seen each other in so _long_ , Satori-chan!" The boy's voice is almost plaintive. He grins at the rest of the table, a bright, sincere-looking smile that makes Semi feel like smiling back. "We went to the same elementary school," he explains. "I'm Oikawa Tooru."

"Yeah," says Tendou, "and it was a terrible experience. Why are you here?"

"Tendou," Semi hisses. "Don't be so rude."

"You don't _know_ this guy," Tendou hisses back.

"Well," Oikawa says, still smiling, "he does now, and he's free to make his own judgments, without you giving him your biased reviews of me." He sighs. "All I'm trying to do is plan a _reunion_ party. For us childhood friends."

"I know what you're trying to do," says Tendou. He turns back to his food, and Semi can tell that he's furious. "I've already told you. I'm not interested."

"Ah," says Oikawa. "But that was before all - _this._ " He motions at all of them. "So I thought that you'd have a change of heart."

"You thought wrong," says Tendou, without looking up

Oikawa shrugs. "Well, then, if that's what you really want." He reaches out and takes a phone from the table, and begins to type. "I'll give you my new number, though, just in case you change your mind."

"Good _bye,_ Oikawa," Tendou grits out.

"Yes, yes," Oikawa says, putting the phone back on the table. "See you around, Satori-chan."

"What the hell was that?" Yamagata asks, after Oikawa leaves. "And isn't that Semi's phone?"

Tendou sighs. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Hold the fuck up," says Semi, going through his phone. "I have a passcode. How'd he even get in there?"

"Let's pretend that never happened," Tendou says, rubbing his eyes. "I can feel my blood pressure rising. Talk about something else. Anything else."

"I heard that Gintama's ending soon," Semi says, almost automatically. It's been bugging him for days.

Tendou laughs. "Semi," he says, "that's almost worse."

 

A few days later, Semi's standing inside a convenience store which is ridiculously far from home (because Tendou insists that the food is better there), waiting in line to buy a popsicle, and Tendou's standing outside, sitting on a bench and eating ice cream. Sometimes, he'll lick the dessert while giving Semi a long look that can only be described as lecherous, then dissolve into laughter. Semi shakes his head disapprovingly, but he can't help but smile.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl sits down on the bench beside Tendou, and the first thing Semi notices is that she's _gorgeous_ , with glossy black hair and fine, delicate features. Her beauty is apparent even from this distance, and Semi watches them strike up a conversation, curious. 

They seem to know each other, but Tendou looks reserved while he speaks, posture going rigid and the laughter being wiped from his features, a little like the Other Tendou. Semi just watches, unable to hear anything from inside, but after a moment, the girl pulls out an envelope, which Tendou takes gingerly in his fingers. Then she's gone, and Semi has to pay for his popsicle.

Afterwards, he steps outside, and sits beside Tendou. Tendou's russet hair seems to droop a little, perhaps because of the humidity.

"Your ice cream's melting," Semi says.

Tendou blinks, looking at his ice cream as if he'd forgotten it was there. "Oh," he says absently. "Yeah." He finishes it, inhumanly fast, and Semi winces - does Tendou not get brain freeze?

"So," Semi eventually says, curiosity getting the best of him, "who was that? She was pretty."

Tendou gives him a weak smile. "Don't get the wrong idea," he says. "She's my uh, cousin." His gaze darkens. "And uh, to make a long story short,  my, ah - uncle wants me to stay with him for a while."

Semi looks at him. "You don't want to, though."

Tendou lets out a breath, and Semi notes that he looks a little pale. "He's an asshole. And that's putting it lightly."

"He sends you letters?" Semi asks, raising an eyebrow. "That's a little old-fashioned."

"He doesn't know my phone number or anything," Tendou says. "Not yet. And I hope he never does." Then, with an uncharacteristic ferocity that's almost frightening, he takes the letter and rips it in half, again and again and again, until little fragments of paper drift to the ground.

They head home after Semi finishes his pospicle. Tendou suddenly seems exhausted, and the strange suffocating quietness that's settled over them makes Semi a little melancholy, for some reason.

"You know," he says carefully, "you can tell me anything, right?"

Tendou's gaze is sad. "I know," he says. "Thank you."

Semi smiles at him. "It's not that late yet," he says. "Do you want to come over?"

There's a beat of silence. "I'll pass for today," Tendou says eventually. "I need to go home."

"Okay," says Semi, taken aback. "Well, if you aren't busy tomorrow, come over, alright? Relax a little." He smiles.

Tendou nods, and in one fluid motion, reaches out and wraps his arms around Semi in a tight, almost-painful hug.

"Tendou?" Semi says, surprised. "Hey, what are you -"

"Sorry," Tendou says, his voice muffled. "Please, just let me. Just for a bit."

There's something in his voice that's heartbreaking - Tendou being sad is, in itself, a terrible thing. So Semi sighs, doesn't struggle. It's not really uncomfortable, anyways, and eventually, he hugs back, because it feels like the right thing to do.  "Hey," Semi says gently. "It's gonna be alright, okay? It's gonna be alright."

Tendou doesn't say anything, but lets out a shaky breath. They stay like that for a long time, and Semi listens to Tendou's breathing, his heartbeat, feels the warmth of his body - everything that says _alive, living, real._

 

After that, Tendou disappears for a week.

He doesn't answer any of Semi's texts or calls, and Semi realizes with a jolt that he doesn't know where Tendou lives. Yamagata and Oohira haven't heard anything, either, and by the fifth day, Semi feels like he's going a little mad.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Oohira asks.

"No!" Semi says, exasperated. "No, we didn't, but I wish we did! So I don't have to fucking stay up every night thinking about every single little thing I could've done wrong!"

"Hey," Yamagata says, "don't worry so much. Maybe there was a family emergency or something. He'll be back. He's got a life besides hanging out with you everyday, you know."

Semi groans, puts his head in his hands.

Yamagata frowns. "Dude," he says, a little hesitantly, "you kinda look like you got dumped."

"I do _not_ ," Semi says, and his voice makes clear that there is no room for argument.

 

Even his family notices. "Where's Tendou-kun?" his mother asks, and Semi has to shrug, ignoring the weird look Naoki gives him.

"I told you he was shady," Naoki says later, when they're playing video games. Semi glares at him and drops the controller in favour of snatching a huge handful of chips and shoving it in his mouth. He was losing anyways.

"Naoki," he says, through the mouthful of junk food, "please shut the hell up."

"Sorry," Naoki says, sounding truly apologetic, but Semi knows he's satisfied. "I'm just saying that maybe it isn't such a bad thing that he's gone."

"Naoki," Semi says, "have I never taught you what 'shut the hell up' means?"

"Okay, okay," Naoki says, a little meekly, like he realizes he's stepped over the line. He picks up Semi's controller and offers it to him. "Again?"

Semi shakes his head. "I'm done for today," he says, and leaves the room.

It's been so long - he'd almost forgotten how it felt to be lonely.

 

Tendou does come back, just like Oohira had said he would.

Naoki and his parents are out for the evening, and Semi lays sprawled out on his bed, a little ticked off. He's pretty sure that his family left him behind on purpose, because he's been in a pretty bad mood lately. He's ticked at Tendou, too. Really ticked. When they see each other again, Semi's gonna punch him in the face like he was taught to do.

The doorbell rings - once, twice. Semi doesn't move.

His phone buzzes, and he grabs it to put it on silent, until he sees that _Tendou_ , fucking _Tendou_ is calling him. Something both fluttery and clawed scrapes the insides of his chest, and for a second, he just stares. Eventually, he picks up.

" _Bitch_ ," is the first word that comes out of his mouth. "You absolute asshole."

"I know," says Tendou. "I can explain."

"Can you?" Semi says, harshly.

"Yeah," Tendou responds, "if you'll answer the doorbell. I'm at your front door."

Semi hangs up and springs out of bed, running down the stairs. With a bit of excessive force, he flings open the door. Tendou's there, as tall as ever, wearing a large backpack.

"Who do you think you _are_?" Semi shouts, and he hates that he has to look up at Tendou. "You don't get to ignore me for a whole fucking week and show up at my door, you dick!"

"Yeah," says Tendou miserably, and he scratches the back of his neck. "That was a mistake on my part."

Semi glares at him, then whips around and stalks into the kitchen. He wants to chew Tendou out a bit more, but there's a sadness in Tendou's eyes that make it impossible to stay mad."Come in," he says icily.

"I can't stay long," Tendou says, following after him.

"You'll stay as long as it takes for you to explain, then you'll get the hell out of here," says Semi. "Or I might strangle you. Sit down. Tea?"

"No thanks," Tendou says softly, and sits.

"Good, 'cause I'm too lazy to make it," Semi says, and stands across the table from him, sighing. "Go on," he says. "Tell me."

Tendou looks at him for a moment, with those sad, sad eyes, before speaking. "Semi," he says, "haven't you ever wondered why I never invite you over?"

Semi frowns. "I didn't think it was important," he says. "You never offered, so…"

Tendou smiles at that. "What about my parents?" he says. "Why don't you ever hear about them? Why haven't you met them?"

"Hell, Tendou," Semi says, exasperated. "I don't know." The truth is that he's wondered - obviously, he's wondered - though in the end, he never asked because he doesn't  _want_ to know. Semi's not stupid. He's realized for a while now that Tendou isn't what people would call normal, but it's easier to stay ignorant than to go digging up the truths that Tendou's obviously so keen on hiding. "I don't know," he says again.

"Yeah," Tendou says sombrely, "you don't." He closes his eyes, lets out a breath. "You don't know me at all."

"Tendou -"

"Be honest with me, Semi," Tendou says. "If I was a terrible, terrible person, would you still be my friend?"

"But you aren't," Semi says. "You aren't."

Tendou gives him a small, sad smile. "You're right about a lot of things," he says. "But not about that."

"What -" Semi's starting to feel a little dizzy. "What do you mean?"

Tendou looks like he's in pain when he speaks again. "I -" He swallows. "I killed thirty-four people before I turned fifteen," he says. "Good people, bad people - I didn't even know their names."

It's absurd, unbelievable. Semi doesn't know what to think. "No," he says.

"I learned how to use a knife before I learned how to write," Tendou goes on, with a humourless little laugh. "Maybe that's why my handwriting's so shitty."

"You're lying," Semi says, a little desperately. "This is a joke."

"Oh, Semi," Tendou says, and reaches out to stroke Semi's cheek, ever so tenderly. "I wish it was."

"But _why_?" Semi asks. "Why did you -"

Tendou shrugs. "Why do children listen to their parents?" He looks so tired, so sad. "I had my orders. And after it all, we'd all have dinner together. With extra dessert, if we'd done well."

"We?" asks Semi. "There were more of you?"

Tendou nods. "A school full of us," he says. "Skinny little orphans with scabby knees and good instincts. Oikawa was one of them. Do you remember him?"

Semi nods.

"It was easy enough when we were young," Tendou continues. "Children are easy to manipulate, if you keep them away from ideas. But people grow up. They get smarter. And we were already a smart bunch of kids." He shakes his head. "They couldn't coop us up forever. Eventually, a few of us got out, went our separate ways. Surprisingly, they never came after us."

"Until now," Semi realizes. There's a flood building up inside him, threatening to spill over.

"Until now," Tendou agrees. "You've always been smart, Semi."

Semi doesn't answer.

Tendou keeps going. "I came here," he says, "to start over again. To forget how I grew up. Oikawa wants us who escaped to team up and fight, destroy the school. But I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of killing. So the only thing I can do is run." He laughs again, a bitter, harsh sound. "I was so happy when I met you, you know," he says, his voice gentler. "I'm glad that we were friends, if only for a while."

Semi nods. "Yeah," he says hoarsely, "me too."

"So you see," Tendou says, "you really don't know a thing about me."

"No," Semi says. His eyes feel hot.

"What?"

Semi looks Tendou squarely in the face. _I know your favourite flavour of ice cream is chocolate,_ he wants to say. _I know that you stay up until the sun rises to read. I know you cry during movies. I know that you're good at making the bed, and that you actually like Naoki quite a bit. I know you drum your fingers to the rhythm of the Attack on Titan opening song when you're stressed. I know, I know, I know._

"I know enough," he finally says, and feels something warm and wet trickle down his cheek. 

"Semi," Tendou says, and there's a desperation, a deep sorrow in his voice. "Please," he begs. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Semi says, wiping away the tear, only for another one to drop, then another, and another. "I'm sorry." He vaguely registers the warmth of Tendou's arms wrapping around him, and something inside him breaks. "I don't want you to go," he says wretchedly, clutching the front of Tendou's jacket. "Please, don't go."

"They'll come after you once they learn more about me," Tendou murmurs. "I can't let that happen. I should've left days ago, but I couldn't."

"You're my best friend," Semi breathes, clenching his eyes shut. His voice is a little muffled by Tendou's shoulder.

"Yes," says Tendou, and he sounds as broken as Semi. "Semi, you know how I feel about you, right?"

"Yeah," Semi says quietly, "I do."

"Then you know I have to do this," Tendou says. "Do you think I could live with myself knowing that I got you killed?"

"I won't let anyone kill me," Semi sniffs.

Tendou laughs. Semi can feel it through his body. "Nobody lets anyone kill them," Tendou says. "It generally just happens, whether you let it or not."

Semi tries to even out his breathing. "Where are you going?" he asks, a little calmer.

"Away from here," Tendou says, and there's a little bravado in his voice now. "I'll lead them on a merry chase." Gently, he extricates himself from Semi's hold. "Hey," he says, almost shy, and leans down slowly until they're tantalizingly close. Semi shivers a bit. "It might be the last time, so - can I?"

The air is charged, electric. "Okay," Semi whispers.

Tendou's lips are soft, a little chapped, and the kiss is chaste and short, so that Semi barely has any time to kiss back, but it still leaves him reeling, thrilled. When Tendou pulls away, he's smiling.

"Thanks," he says, and heads to the door, Semi trailing after him like it's just another weekday afternoon and Tendou's going home after a few hours of studying together.

"Hey," Tendou says, as he puts on his shoes, "give Naoki some extra allowance or something. The kid's smart."

Semi manages a smile. "He is, isn't he?"

Tendou grins back. It's a little forced, but Semi can't blame him. "See you soon," he says.

"Stay safe," Semi tells him.

Tendou nods and steps outside, closing the door behind him, and -

That's it.

Semi doesn't even watch him walk down the street, just goes upstairs and lies down on the bed. Strangely, he almost wants to laugh. The whole thing reminds him of those dangerous storms, tornados and hurricanes that would come and wreak havoc on a small, unfortunate town. The only difference is that here, there is no visible debris littering the ground, no broken pieces.

The house is quiet, and it's almost as if Tendou had never been there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please come join me in tensemi hell we can have so much fun together  
> what am i even doing anymore
> 
> anyways, there'll probably be a load of other characters appearing in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
